


The Closet Affair

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Betty sees something in the closet that she definitely wasn't supposed to see.Takes place during season one.(May be part of a future series, not sure yet)





	The Closet Affair

Betty stood from her desk chair and walked over to Daniel's office. She knocked on the door frame to get his attention and smiled sweetly when he glanced up from his work.

"Okay if I head out?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"Yeah, definitely." Daniel sat back and stretched. "Oh, wait." He reached for a piece of paper on his desk and held it out to her. "Can you take this to the closet for me? It's a list of all the models Christina is fitting for the shoot tomorrow." 

"Sure thing, boss," Betty nodded and walked over to grab the paper. "See you tomorrow!"

After gathering her things from the desk and slipping into her blue coat, Betty started for the closet. It was almost 7 pm so everyone should be gone for the day, but as Betty drew closer to the closet she could hear voices. Angry voices.

"I'm not your fucking puppet, Wilhelmina!"

Betty stopped short at the sound of Christina's aggressive bark. She tiptoed toward a rack of clothes and quietly peered through the hangers to see Christina in a stand off with none other than Wilhelmina herself.

"You will do what I say, when I say it, bagpipes," Wilhelmina bit through clenched teeth.

Betty held her breath as nothing else was said. She decided now was the perfect time to make her presence known. Just as she opened her mouth to announce herself, Christina spoke again.

"Fine, you want my help?" the Scotswoman said groggily. "Then on your knees, bitch."

Betty's jaw dropped at the audacious demand that was directed towards the Devil of MODE, but nothing shocked her more than seeing Wilhelmina Slater drop to her knees, clad in her white Prada suit.

Well, one thing did shock her more - the image of Wilhelmina's head disappearing under Christina's skirt.

Betty made sure to quickly and quietly exit the closet as soon as she heard what she could only assume were moans of approval coming from the seamstress.


End file.
